A tu lado
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Cuando aquello que nos ha marcado de por vida, se vuelve un obstáculo para nosotros, tendemos a derrumbarnos con facilidad pero siempre habrá alguien a nuestro lado que nos recuerde que no estamos solos. -Pequeño one-shot para mi amiga secreta: Sthefynice :DDD siendo una actividad del foro Proyecto 1-8 por los 2 años del mismo :)


**¡Buenas! Aquí traigo un pequeño one—shot para mi amiga secreta: Sthefynice :DDD siendo una actividad del foro Proyecto 1—8 por los 2 años del mismo :) Espero y te guste, querida!**

**Las parejas a tratar son:**

*******OTP****: Michi**

***Que cause curiosidad: Daikeru**

*******CRACK****: Yamato x Ruki.**

**.**

**Disclaimer****: Digimon no es de autoría mía, pertenece Akiyoshi Hongo y la empresa Bandai. (Si fuese por mí, haría canon al Mimato u.u)**

**Summary:****_"Cuando aquello que nos ha marcado de por vida, se vuelve un obstáculo para nosotros, tendemos a derrumbarnos con facilidad pero siempre habrá alguien a nuestro lado que nos recuerde que no estamos solos."_**

**_._**

**Sin otra cosa más por acotar, les deseo una buena lectura! :D**

.

Muchos decían que cuando la oían cantar, podían oír la propia voz de los ángeles, entonando cánticos celestiales gracias a la dulzura y gracia que expresaba cada vez que subía al escenario y dejaba que la melodía y su voz se hicieran uno sólo. Desde que tenía uso de razón, ella vivía la música, sintiéndola tan propia y necesaria como el propio aire. Al cantar, ella mostraba quién era realmente, pues todo lo que la caracterizaba se podía apreciar en su voz. En muchas ocasiones las personas llegaron a preguntarle qué haría si tuviese que dejar de cantar y por más que dijera una respuesta esperada como "no sería yo" o "no lo sé", en verdad no quería imaginarse tal situación. No sabía que sería de ella sin la música, si le tuviesen que prohibir el cantar sería como prohibirle vivir. Nunca quiso responder a aquella pregunta, pero tampoco esperaba el tener que hacerlo.

Pero muchas veces, las cosas no resultan como quiere uno.

Mimi miró fijamente a su mentor sentado frente a ella con total asombro y desconcierto, incapaz de procesar lo que acabó de oír y por más que el hombre era alguien que amaba el silencio y la tranquilidad, no podía soportar el silencio incómodo formándose de apoco entre ambos. Yamato Ishida, el director del Instituto Superior de Música de Odaiba había recibido la invitación a que su complejo grupo de estudiantes formaran parte del grandioso evento de Fin de Año, organizada año tras año por la prestigiosa cadena televisiva de Fuji Tv, que tendría lugar en el aclamado Complejo de Eventos "Fuji—san", bajo el sello de los propios dueños de la cadena televisiva. Era la primera vez que el Instituto tendría una participación de tal calibre desde que abrió sus puertas, así que los preparativos estaban candentes en aquel lugar desde que la gran noticia fue anunciada hace cinco meses. Los ensayos fueron extendiéndose lo más que se podía y los alumnos admitían en su tiempo, pues todos formarían parte del gran elenco que animaría el aniversario, pero había un número especial, el más importante de todos donde una sola voz daría culmino a todos los actos de aquella ocasión. Todos sabían de antemano quién sería elegido para tal número y no era por alardear ni nada semejante, pues era de conocimiento general que Mimi Tachikawa era la voz número uno del Instituto, así que era un hecho que ésta fuese a interpretar tal papel... O eso creían.

— ¿Cómo que me suplantarán?

Luego del mutismo en la sala tras el anuncio que Yamato le había hecho en privado a su mejor alumna, ésta volvió a preguntar a cerca de lo que sus oídos captaron sin querer comprenderlo. El director suspiró ciertamente frustrado; conocía lo melodramatica que podría llegar a ser Mimi, así que estuvo mentalizado que no sería fácil darle semejante noticia. Se apretó el puente de la nariz, conteniendo el emergente dolor de cabeza que estaba experimentando.

— Escucha, Mimi, no es algo que desee. Eres la mejor cantante del Instituto, pero no tienes el mismo rendimiento que solías tener. —inició sus palabras, rogando porque ella lo dejara hablar antes de estallar en nervios.

— ¿Cómo que no tengo el mismo rendimiento? ¿Qué significa eso, Matt?

— Tu desenvoltura está decayendo. No alcanzas las mismas notas y te cansas con facilidad. Es como si tuvieras un cansancio vocal y no me sorprendería en absoluto. —Mimi enarcó una ceja confundida, esperando que le esclareciese su acotación. —Eres una de las mejores porque practicas incansablemente. Eres la primera en llegar y la última en marcharse, pero... Creo que te has estado excediendo un poco.

— ¡¿Desde cuándo la práctica constante es algo malo?! ¡Mi voz está perfectamente bien, no tengo ningún tipo de cansancio, así que no me vengas con esos cuentos!

Y allí iba nuevamente su explosivo carácter, pensó el hombre, aumentando la presión en su tabique. La chica explotó en nervios y él no tenía la paciencia suficiente para soportarla, así que se puso de pie del sillón donde se hallaba un momento antes y ante la atenta mirada de Mimi, fue hasta una pila de libros y hojas, sacando de entre éstas una en especial. La muchacha detuvo sus palabras al tener a Yamato enfrente con la hoja extendida delante de su rostro.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó la castaña tomando el papel entre sus manos, entonces Matt volvió a sentarse, mirándola expectante a cómo reaccionaría.

— Léelo.

La muchacha centró sus ojos en el papel, corroborando que se trataba de un tríptico informativo referente a enfermedades propias de las cuerdas vocales y a un médico especializado en el tema. Mimi apartó sus ojos de la hoja para mirar a Yamato.

— Ve a verlo; quizá necesitas la opinión de alguien más.

— Hmp... No necesito la opinión de nadie más porque no me sucede nada. —de esa forma salió del despacho del director con la cabeza en alto mientras arrugaba entre sus manos al tríptico que le dio Yamato. Llegó hasta un basurero y tuvo toda la intención de lanzarlo para que el tema quedara zanjado; sin embargo, estuvo un momento inmóvil repasando las palabras de su mentor, de ésa manera, extendió la hoja arrugada y dio una lectura rápida nuevamente.

— Idiota.

.

— Bien, amigo... Es ahora o nunca. —habló el moreno con seriedad mirando a aquel par de ojos cafés frente a él. —No me mires así... No es que yo quiera hacerlo, pero debo hacerlo. Espero sepas comprenderme.

Un jadeo lastimero salió del lanudo canino quien miraba a Tai con ojos entristecidos. El Yagami se encogió de hombros y tomó en mano la rasuradora para ir pasándola por la espalda del perro. Motas de pelo blanco fueron volando por toda la sala, dejando que el piso, anteriormente negro, fuese cubierto por una alfombra blanca. No duró mucho más la rasurada del perro, que para su suerte, el can acabó por ceder ante la lisa cuchilla que lo despojó de su pelo.

— Listo, Shiro. Ahora serás el foco de atención femenina, amigo. —bromeó Taichi acariciando la cabeza del perro, consiguiendo que éste lamiese su mejilla en respuesta.

— ¿Doctor Yagami? —la voz de su asistente lo hizo girarse hacia la entrada de su consultorio, hallando en el umbral no sólo a Juri, sino a Hikari, su hermana menor. —Tiene visita.

— Vaya... La artista viene a ver a su hermano mayor. ¿Qué es ésto? ¿Piensas pintarme desnudo o algo así? —bromeó al acercarse hasta su menor y abrazarla.

— Ni de broma. Tengo cosas menos traumáticas por ver, gracias. —respondió entre risas, ganándose una sacudida en su cabello gracias a su mayor. —Vine a pedirte un favor... Más bien, es por un amigo mío.

— Suena interesante. —respondió Tai. —Te escucho.

— Creo que recuerdas a Takeru Takaishi, ¿no? —ante el asentimiento por parte de su hermano, prosiguió. —Estudia fotografía y debe hacer una colección de fotos. Le mencioné sobre tu consultorio veterinario y cree que sería estupendo toda una selección de fotos de animales. ¿Podrías ayudarlo?

El Yagami, llevándose una mano al mentón de forma pensativa, escuchó a su hermana hasta el final y la idea de que fotografíen animales sonaba tentador. Recordaba al chico, era muy amigo de Hikari cuando niños hasta que sus padres se separaron y éste dejó Odiaba para ir a vivir con su madre a Osaka. Miró a su hermana menor, la chica de veinte años lo observaba expectante así que no se guardó la sonrisa para asentir a su petición.

— ¡Gracias, hermano! —vociferó emocionada Kari al abrazar a su mayor con fuerza.

— ¡Qué bonito, mis hermanos favoritos demostrándose cariño. —tanto Tai como Hikari se voltearon a ver al recién llegado, sorprendidos de no haberse percatado de su presencia, hallando a Daisuke Motomiya con su característica sonrisa. El moreno avanzó hacia ellos para saludarlos y ser correspondido por éstos. —Siempre tan hermosa, Hikari. Si tan sólo fueses hombre...

— Para eso está mi hermano, Davis. —respondió Kari divertida al ver la expresión de Tai.

— Paso, muchas gracias. —respondió inmediatamente el Motomiya simulando una cara de asco.

— ¡Ey, no me desprecies! Tengo mi propio atractivo, Davis. —alegó Tai fingiendo estar ofendido. —Como sea, Shiro está listo para volver a casa, así que aquí lo tienes. —anunció con un ademán de manos, enseñándole a su perro rasurado. —Te expliqué que no es tan recomendable despojarlo de su pelaje, pero si se trata de limpieza en la casa, está bien.

— ¡Shiro! —nombró emocionado el muchacho para ir hasta su perro y abrazarlo. —También adoro su pelaje, pero ensucia demasiado la casa y mi madre está por echarme a mí de allí si no lograba hacer algo con su pelo. —el perro se abalanzó sobre él al verlo acercarse, llenando de baba a su dueño conforme fue lamiendo su rostro.

Tanto Taichi como Hikari lo observaban en silencio, entretenidos por la vista que tenían de ambos, entonces Kari se volteó hacia su hermano con una expresión de total asombro, ganándose una de duda por parte de éste.

— Creo que Tk ya tiene un modelo.

— ¿Modelo? —Davis oyó sus palabras entonces la miró confundido, pero no recibió respuesta directa de ninguno de ellos, sino sus miradas posadas sobre él, comenzando a incomodarlo. —Eh... Chicos, ¿por qué me miran así?

— ¿Sabes? No estaría mal. —habló Tai, pero dirigiéndose más bien a su hermana. Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, avanzando hacia su amigo y tomarlo del brazo.

— ¿Te interesaría ser modelo para un fotógrafo casi profesional?

— ¿Modelo? —preguntó con duda el Motomiya.

— Creo que mejor lo discutimos con una cena —habló Tai con una sonrisa, llamando la atención de los más jóvenes. —, invita a Tk y hablaremos con más información al respecto.

Los ojos de Hikari brillaron a la mención de una cena, pues eso significaba una cosa más.

— Invitaré a Koushiro.

— Ni hablar. —cortó su mayor. —Dijimos que se trataría sobre el trabajo de Tk, no de tu novio y tu. —en respuesta, Hikari hizo un puchero y una de las tantas discusiones entre hermanos tuvo lugar, pero Kari sabía con qué movimiento podría ganar a su mayor.

— Bien, pues le diré a Mimi que no quieres invitar a Izzy. —Taichi carraspeó ante su simple mención, consiguiendo tambalear la determinación de su hermano. David observaba atento la situación y rio sin disimulo ante el talón de Aquiles de su amigo.

— Viejo, tienes que dejar de ser tan complaciente con Mimi y ponerte los pantalones. —recriminó.

— ¡¿Tú que sabes?! —explotó sonrojado el Yagami. —No tienes participación en este asunto de carácter heterosexual.

— He tenido relaciones menos complicadas que tu amistad con Mimi, hombre. —acotó divertido Daisuke, logrando aumentar el sonrojo de Tai. —La única diferencia que existe entre mis relaciones y la tuya con Mimi, es que ustedes aún no se acostado, pero no me vengas con el "sólo somos amigos". —ahora Hikari se unió a las risas de su mejor amigo, porque también consideraba que su hermano era lento en algunas cosas.

— Concuerdo con él. —rio. —Su relación es tan de novios que lo único faltante es que duerman juntos, si hasta comparten el mismo departamento.

— ¡Todos los amigos suelen hacer eso! —se excusó el moreno, llamando a que las risas se acrecentaran.

— ¡Por supuesto! Todos mis "compañeros de habitación" también fueron mis amigos, sólo que con ellos sí me acostaba.

— ¡Pero tu te acuestas con todo lo que respira, maldición! —explotó Yagami sin lograr que las carcajadas se extinguiesen.

— Di lo que quieras, yo tuve sexo mientras tú te mueres ante la idea de besar a Mimi. —miró a su mejor amiga y la abrazó por el hombro. —Ah... Siempre es tan divertido molestar a tu hermano con eso.

— Cállate, Motomiya. —cortó de mala gana y luego se dirigió a su hermana. —Bien, puedes invitar a Kou, pero nada de besitos ni abracitos.

— ¡Eres un aburrido! —dijo divertida la muchacha al abrazar a su hermano mayor. Tai suspiró rendido y correspondió al abrazo. — ¿No molestará a Mimi tener a tantas personas en el departamento, no?

Tai hizo un gesto con la mano para desacreditar la preocupación de Hikari.

— Ama recibir visitas.

.

Lo único que deseaba ella era llegar a su departamento, bañarse y acostarse a dormir hasta el día siguiente. Miró el reloj en el tablero de su vehículo para corroborar que eran las nueve y media de la noche. Llegar a esas horas a casa sólo lograría preocupar a Tai, pues él manejaba su horario como ella el de él y ante el mínimo retraso era motivo por preocupación entre ambos. Ya se imaginaba todo lo que le diría su mejor amigo al verla llegar a ésas horas, pero no tenía ni las ganas ni la paciencia para tolerar dicha escena.

Cuando aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento no prestó demasiada atención a nada más que las escaleras, las cuales la acercaban cada vez más a su deseo por mandarse un buen baño y un plácido sueño; sin embargo, todo aquel anhelo suyo se vio truncado cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento y encontró cuatro pares de zapatos más los de Taichi, entonces el sonido de risas provenientes del comedor llamó su atención, encontrándose con que a la mesa estaban reunidos Hikari, su novio, Koushiro Izumi; su mejor amigo, Daisuke Motomiya y el que recordaba era el amigo de la Universidad, Takeru Takaishi, los cuatro riendo de algo que no alcanzó a oír por parte de Tai. El moreno se percató de su llegada y de prisa se reincorporó de su asiento para invitarla a que tomara asiento; en lugar de eso, ella frunce su ceño en disgusto.

— Al fin llegas, Meems. Adivina, tenemos visita.

— Ya me he dado cuenta de ello; haberlo mencionado antes, ¿no? —toda la diversión y alegría reinante fue diluyéndose en el aire y de los rostros de los presentes, generándose un silencio incómodo en la sala.

— ¿Meems? —preguntó el Yagami, intentando comprender el mal humor de su amiga, pero ella sólo suspiró exasperante.

— Hagan lo que quieran, están en su casa. Sólo no hagan mucho alboroto que quiero dormir. —sin otra cosa más por decir, cruzó la sala para ir hacia su dormitorio.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, donde todos se miraban entre sí, como esperando que alguien rompiera la tensión. Las miradas se centraron en la hermana menor del anfitrión, así que ésta suspiró y se dirigió hasta Tai.

— Hermano, creo que lo mejor es que nos marchemos. —los tres jóvenes restantes se pusieron en pie para reforzar la decisión de la muchacha, llamando la atención de Taichi. —Al parecer, Mimi necesita descansar. No te preocupes por nosotros.

— Lamento todo ésto. No sé qué le sucedió, ella no es así. —y despidió a sus invitados con pena que luego se convirtió en coraje.

Inició sus pasos, pisando con fuerza, hasta la habitación de Mimi, oyendo que el sonido del agua proveniente de la ducha, descubría donde se hallaba. No dio marcha atrás a sus pasos ni dejó ir la cólera que lo invadía, así que avanzó hacia el cuarto del baño y sin contenerse nada, abrió la puerta de un tirón, sobresaltando a la Tachikawa, quien al verse irrumpida de aquella manera tan violenta, por acto reflejo, cubrió su desnudez con la cortina.

— ¡Taichi, maldición, me estoy bañando! ¡¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?!

— ¿Qué demonios fue lo de hace un momento? —ignoró completamente las palabras de su amiga para increparla con fuerza.

— ¡¿No podemos hablarlo cuando no esté mojada y desnuda?!

— ¡Maldita sea, Mimi! ¡Acabas de echar a mi hermana y sus amigos como si fuesen lo más detestable del mundo!

— ¡¿Cuál es el maldito problema?! ¡Mínimo hubieras podido avisarme que vendrían personas a la casa! ¡Llego cansada del trabajo e Instituto esperando poder descansar pero debo hallarme con que hay personas en mi casa sin que me de por enterada!

— ¡No eres la única que trabaja y tiene actividades extra, Tachikawa, así que no te hagas como si fueses la única que sufre! De verdad, estoy cansado que todo el mundo deba girar en torno a ti, maldición. —Dicho ésto, salió del baño cerrando la puerta tras él, cuyo golpe resonó por toda la casa.

El sonido del agua cayendo era el único reinante, no sólo en la habitación, sino en su propia mente. Las gotas se resbalan por su cuerpo como por su cabello, así que no había diferencia entre éstas y las finas lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. Se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que por un momento creyó habérselo cortado.

— Pues no tienes que preocuparte más por ello. —un sollozo se le escapó de sus labios, por ende se tapó la boca con sus manos, pero ya no pudo contener su llanto silencioso.

.

Bajaron del departamento de Tai y Mimi con el silencio plasmado entre ellos, todos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Takeru miró de reojo al que fue presentado como su modelo y a primera vista, el chico quedó atraído por él. Su cabello despeinado y su aire despreocupado era realmente atractivo, donde su sonrisa dejaba lucir unos oyuelos que lo hacían ver tan atrevido y encantador; sin mencionar que estaba dotado de un físico puramente escultórico. "¿En qué estás pensando?" se dijo a sí mismo, apartando sus ojos de él y concentrarse en su camino, agradeciendo que la oscuridad ocultara su sonrojo y el bochorno propio de descubrirse a sí mismo pensando de tal manera.

— Así que... Takeru, ¿no? —la voz de Daisuke lo precipitó, enrojeciendo aún más su rostro. Se giró a verlo y asentir a su duda, ganándose una sonrisa por cortesía del Motomiya. —Dime, ¿crees que te serviré de algo siendo tu modelo? No es que esté renegando de mi belleza innata, claro.

— Por supuesto. —respondió casi de golpe, sorprendiendo a Daisuke. Avergonzado, apartó su mirada de la suya y pensó para decir algo inmediatamente. —Es decir... Creo que te adecuas a lo que estoy buscando, así que sí. —oyó unas risitas por parte de su amiga y deseó tanto hacerla callar, pero no podía mostrarse muy evidente. —Por cierto, como se trata de un trabajo para la Universidad, no está atado a un presupuesto fijo, así que tu ganancia no será demasiada.

— No te preocupes, Takeru. No es que me mueva mucho el dinero, pero agradeceré lo que puedas pagarme. —y nuevamente aquella sonrisa que te hacía querer depositar toda tu confianza en él. Tk asintió a sus palabras dando rienda suelta a su sonrojo.

— Ey, chicos —la voz de Hikari los hizo fijarse en la pareja que tenían delante. —¿no quieren ir a tomar algo al bar de Sora?

Ambos jóvenes se observaron esperando hallar la respuesta en el otro, de esa manera, Daisuke dio un paso adelante con la confianza que lo caracterizaba, aceptó la invitación, mientras que Tk, viéndolo a él con tal ímpetu despertó algo en sí mismo que lo hizo sentirse cada vez más cómodo a su lado.

— Por supuesto.

.

Los nervios comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo desde que puso un pie en aquel lugar, pero fue en aumento cuando el tiempo transcurrió sin que su turno llegara. Con cada segundo que pasaba, a su lado circulaban ideas de lo que podría llegar a suceder en el caso de ser aceptada como no, ideas que trataba de desechar porque ella no era una persona que se dejaba llevar por lo que sus emociones demandaran, no. Ella era muy racional y realista, no necesitaba un recordatorio que le dijera donde estaba parada porque lo sabía, era cruda, sabía cómo devolverse a la realidad.

La diferencia estaba en que _él_ estaría presente.

— Makino Ruki, al frente, por favor. La voz del director del prestigioso Instituto de música al cual formaba parte desde hace un mes, había citado a todos los que desearan adicionar para el gran papel culminante del acto conmemorativo, tenían sólo cinco meses para conseguir que algo increíble salga de su escuela de música así que estaba con la confianza firme en que ella tenía lo suficiente y allí se hallaba esperando su turno porque tuviese la oportunidad de enseñar lo que sabía; pero cuando Ishida Yamato tomó la palabra para nombrarla, se dio cuenta que lo que anteriormente sentía no eran nervios, no a comparación de las sacudidas internas que la atacaron cuando él la llamó.

Dudó un momento en moverse pero finalmente lo hizo, avanzando hasta el centro del escenario, observando que frente a ella se hallaban tres personas, donde una de ellas fue su ejemplo a seguir hasta ese momento. Ishida Yamato es lo que siempre ella deseó ser y se veía reflejada en su carácter, su personalidad, su voz Dios, estaba obsesionada con él; y sí, sonaba muy raro, pero no había otra forma de describir lo que él la hacía sentir.

Se plantó sobre el escenario y tras un silencio, él leyó su ficha como para ayudarla a empezar y romper el hielo. Asintió y respondió a unas breves preguntas para que luego la melodía sonara y la envolviera; cerró los ojos y dejó que la música la atrapara y la hiciera suya, entonces su voz sonó con tal fuerza y decisión que no notó cuando Yamato y las otras dos personas quedaron boquiabiertos, mirándola.

Ella estaba sintiendo la música de tal forma que las notas la dominaban, dejando que hicieran de ella lo que deseaba, entregándose a ésta hasta que la melodía acabó y finalmente abrió los ojos para ver que el director se encontraba inexpresivo mirándola a ella de una manera tan intensa que podría jurar desmayarse de no ser porque tenía que saber su veredicto.

— Muchas gracias, —habló la mujer que acompañaba a los otros dos hombres puedes retirarte. La decisión final será anunciada por escrito en el transcurso de la semana.

La pelirroja asintió a las palabras de la mujer para retirarse mientras oía como llamaban al otro concursante. Caminó por el pasillo y cuando sintió a sus piernas rogar por tumbarse, entonces se recostó por la pared y dejó que la gravedad se apoderara de ella hasta sentir su trasero contra el frío suelo. Cerró los ojos y una pequeña ventana le recordó que aún era de tarde y el sol se hacía sobre su rostro con unos rayos tenues y ligeros; rayos que se vieron interferidos por una figura que los acalló momentáneamente.

Fue abriendo los ojos y éstos no dieron crédito al observar a Yamato delante suyo con una media sonrisa en los labios. Enseguida se enderezó, rogando porque no le pareciera raro verla tirada en el piso tras la audición.

— Espero no haberte asustado.

— Por supuesto que no, director. Respondió ella casi con violencia, mordiéndose la pared interna de su boca al darse cuenta de eso. Él pareció relajarse aunque ella no pudiera decir lo mismo.

— Sólo dime Matt, todos lo hacen. sin darse cuenta, Ruki sonrió ligeramente o eso fue hasta regresar a la realidad y ver que su mayor modelo a seguir se hallaba parado delante suyo. Has sido una de las mejores presentaciones de todo el día, así que no te desanimes.

— Se lo agradezco M Matt —Dijo y se sintió realmente una tonta por llamarlo así, hasta que lo vio asentir y guardar sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

— Quizá quieras clases extraparticulares, te recomendaría llegar más temprano y podría dártelas. Dicho esto, le sonrió nuevamente para alejarse por donde había llegado siendo observado por la pelirroja, que hasta ver que el director se hallaba lejos de ella, suspiró como una tonta.

— Oh, Dios —Y volvió a dejarse caer sobre el piso, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos en un intento inútil por despertar de aquel sueño que no podía aún digerir.

.

Enfocó la imagen con cuidado de no sobrepasarse, verificó que la luz fuese dada correctamente logrando el efecto que buscaba. Lo miró atentamente y no era la primera vez en todo el día que se quedaba haciéndolo, apreciando cada detalle en su rostro. Volvió en sí para después disparar con la cámara y capturar su imagen. Le fue dando alguna que otra instrucción de como posar, pero Daisuke ya lo fue captando y haciéndose dueño del set.

— Listo. Es todo por hoy. —anunció Tk con una pequeña sonrisa, respondido por su modelo con una más grande. —Estuviste increíble.

— Lo sé, lo llevo en la sangre. —Bromeó Davis poniéndose de pie del suelo junto con el pequeño perro con quien trabajó aquella tarde. —Eres todo un talento con pelo, pequeñín.

Tk sonrió divertido ante la escena hasta que Davis lo miró y entonces, la sonrisa se convirtió en nerviosismo, apartando la mirada sonrojado. El Motomiya sonrió de costado, no era la primera vez que lo hallaba mirándolo de una forma tan intensa que lo invitaba a romper con los esquemas. Lo vio juntar sus pertenencias mientras le decía algo sobre sus anteriores trabajos y de la paga; no le prestaba atención en lo absoluto. Depositó al pequeño cup en el suelo tras volverle a colocar su correa, caminando donde Takeru, y atando la cuerdilla a un poste, se arrodilló junto al Takaishi ayudándolo a juntar sus cosas, pero entonces ambas manos buscaron lo mismo encontrándose entre ambos; levantaron la mirada hacia el otro y nuevamente, la evidencia estaba clara en el rubio con sus mejillas comenzando a colorearse; Daisuke no podía simplemente apartar la vista de él, había demasiada belleza que explorar y no era un masoquista como para prohibírselo.

No lo pensó, nunca lo hacía cuando se trataba de esas situaciones y partiendo de la experiencia, acercó su rostro al de su fotógrafo, cortando la distancia con él y sellándola con sus labios. El tacto fue delicado y dulce, algo que Davis no conocía pero partiendo del hecho que todo lo que salía de Tk era de esa manera, sabía que acabaría acostumbrándose. O eso creía.

Tk lo apartó con fuerza, empujándolo y lograr apartarlo, echándolo hacia atrás. Se enderezó de prisa y lo miró como petrificado, aunque no duró demasiado al volver a tomar sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo sin mirarlo a él.

— N...No quiero mezclar lo personal con lo laboral, así que te pediré que no lo vuelvas a hacer. —dijo una vez que estuvo listo con todas sus cosas a cuestas. Se giró para darle la espalda y entonces dijo. —Mañana empezaremos un poco más tarde, te confirmaré el horario por mensaje. —y tras decirlo, se marchó como alma que se lleva el diablo, dejando a Davis sobre el suelo aún con la sorpresa de lo sucedido.

— Genial... Necesito un trago y a Hikari.

.

Pidió que le volviese a servir una raya de whisky y se lo fue bebiendo casi de corrido, permitiendo que el líquido dorado fuese quemándole la garganta a su paso. Cerró los ojos con fuerza ante el amargo sabor que ingresaba en ella y recordaba a Taichi diciéndole que tomaba como una niña al hacer tantos gestos. Maldijo por lo bajo y pidió otra recarga a su vaso.

— ¿Segura que estás bien? —preguntó Sora al servirle otra tanda de whisky a una Mimi que ya empezaba a mecerse sobre su propia silla.

— Por supuesto... ¡¿Por qué debería de estar mal?! —Bramó con fuerza, llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor. Sora enarcó una ceja no muy convencida de sus palabras.

— No creo que beber tanto ayude a solucionar las cosas; créeme, he visto mucho casos. —la hablaba con comprensión y cariño, algo que apreciaba en ella, pero habían ocasiones en los que rememoraba una época pasada donde Sora y Taichi eran novios; inevitablemente, frunció el ceño tratando de apartar esas ideas. —¿Quieres que llame a Taichi?

Pero a pesar de intentarlo, en esos momentos no quería saber nada de ser "comprensible".

— ¡No, maldita sea! ¡Estoy bien! —Sora la miró con sorpresa al oírla de esa forma, ella nunca se había referido de esa manera a nadie y la Takenouchi lo sabía. Mimi se mordió la lengua al ver la expresión dolida de la pelirroja, entonces bajó los hombros, dejando escapar un suspiro rendido. —Lo lamento... Soy un desastre. No me sorprende que me esté pasando todo ésto... —Sus ojos se humedecieron ante el recuerdo, se ahogó un sollozo y fue cuando sintió la mano de Sora sobre la suya en respuesta.

— Sé que no somos muy amigas; lo único en común que tenemos es a Taichi, pero... Puedes desahogarte conmigo si lo deseas; te escucharé.

Mimi no lo soportó más y rompió en llanto, olvidándose que estaba rodeada de tantas personas y a la única persona que tenía para oírla era una simple conocida, pero no le importaba, ya se resguardó demasiado tiempo todo lo que le dolía para seguir callándose.

Sora la escuchó atentamente, cediéndole el turno a una compañera más pidiéndole brindar atención y comprensión a la Tachikawa. Se sentaron en una mesa vacía cercana a una ventana y ajena a las miradas, pudiéndose permitirse toda la privacidad necesaria.

—...Mañana lo sabré, pero el médico no me dio muchas esperanzas de pensar lo contrario. —finalizó Mimi pasándose nuevamente una servilleta por el rostro al tiempo de tomar con su mano libre el vaso de whisky. —Tengo tanto miedo...

— No puedo decir que te comprendo a la perfección, pero sé lo que se siente que te arrebaten algo muy preciado. Pero no olvides que tienes amigos con los que puedes contar... De seguro Taichi—

— Tai me odia. —interrumpió Mimi. —No podría contárselo por más que quisiera; cree que sólo soy una niña mimada que necesita atención.

— Por supuesto que no, Mimi. Taichi te adora, jamás pensaría eso de ti.

— ¿Si? Pues ayer no lo hizo; me dejó en claro que está harto de que "todo deba girar a mí alrededor". —puso énfasis en la última frase, bajando la mirada. —No está equivocado.

— No lo creo. —dijo Sora consiguiendo la atención de Mimi. —Quizá antes yo lo pensara, pero era más bien por celos.

— ¿Celos? —preguntó confundida. Sora se rasco la mejilla con pena al admitirlo.

— Si, es decir, por más que era su novia, él no tenía otros ojos para nadie más que para ti. —una repentina calidez embargó el pecho de Mimi al oír sus palabras, sintiendo su rostro afiebrarse pero sin ameritar que pudiese tratarse del alcohol. —Me decía a mí misma que lo único que te interesaba era tener la atención de todos a tu alrededor, pero cuando Tai y yo terminamos supe que no te esmerabas en acaparar la atención de Taichi... Simplemente la tenías.

El corazón de Mimi comenzó a bombear con locura dentro de su pecho e inconscientemente, dirigió su mano a éste para apretárselo y sentirlo con fuerza. Pensar en Tai siempre le producía una reacción extraña, siendo algo a lo que venía acostumbrándose, pero oír las palabras de Sora, provocó que el efecto sea extraordinario.

.

Detuvo la marcha de su vehículo cuando aparcó dentro del predio residencial y miró a su lado. Suspiró con resignación ante la imagen de una Mimi completamente ebria y durmiente sentada en el asiento del copiloto. Se rascó la nuca algo impaciente ante la idea de que Sora le haya permitido beber hasta el punto de no poderse estar en pie. Maldijo por lo bajo y salió del auto, dirigiéndose hacia el lado del acompañante y tras retirar el cinturón de seguridad que cruzaba el pecho de su amiga, introdujo sus manos bajo ésta, una tras su espalda y otra bajo las corvas, permitiéndole levantarla sin mucho problemas para retirarla de la cabina. Oyó a Mimi balbucear cosas inentendibles a las que prefirió no prestar atención y de esa manera, cerró con seguro el auto y fue hasta su respectivo piso. La verdadera batalla fue buscar las llaves del departamento, pero una vez logrado prefirió llevar primero a Mimi a su cama después de cerrar la puerta detrás suyo.

Entró hasta la habitación de Mimi y tras acostarla, recordó las tantas veces en que Yamato y él volvieron en un estado deplorable de ebriedad tras fiestas de la Universidad, así que lo mejor era seguir los pasos de antaño para evitar cualquier incidente con Mimi. La volteó y puso de costado, teniendo mejor vista de su rostro; no pudo evitar sonreír al verla así, como cual niña a la que le dolía su estómago y al reconocerlo, ya no era gracioso: Mimi quería vomitar.

La tomó a toda prisa para llevarla al cuarto de baño y apenas pudo levantar la tapa del inodoro cuando la chica dejó salir todo lo que importunaba su interior. Tai se apresuró a tomar su cabello y levantarlo para que no saliese perjudicado, porque si algo sabía, era horrible tener vomito en el cabello.

— ¿Estás bien, Meems? —preguntó al ver que la chica estaba recomponiéndose; la vio asentir, suspiró entonces y la sentó en el suelo. —Vamos, tranquila... Ya pasó.

— G...Gracias... —volcó sus ojos hacia él y una sonrisa débil afloro en sus labios. —Demonios... Estoy asquerosa.

— No es nada que una buena ducha no solucione. —bromeó, ganándose un débil golpe contra su pecho por parte de Mimi, aunque su enojo era fingido, él lo sabía. —Vamos, cepíllate y de vuelta a la cama. Tienes permitido faltar al trabajo y al Instituto mañana.

Ante sus palabras, el semblante de Mimi se notaba entristecido y aquello no pasó desapercibido por su mejor amigo.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— No es nada... —lo miró a los ojos y llevó su mano hasta la mejilla del moreno, acariciándolo. Ese detalle le produjo un millar de preguntas que a pesar de insistir, Mimi necesitaba descansar.

Tras asearse la boca y quitarse la ropa para colocarse el pijamas, Tai la ayudó a llegar hasta la cama y meterla dentro para arroparla, pero antes de marcharse, Mimi toma su mano y la acerca a ella. Taichi no discutió, sonrió al leer la mente de la castaña.

— Duerme conmigo. Sólo por hoy.

No era la primera vez que se lo pedía, pero sí al estar tan ebria. Por más que su cerebro le dijera que "Dormir con ella" más "ella está muy ebria" era igual a "mala idea", no puso oposición alguna al deseo de Mimi y corrió la sábana para entrar bajo ésta y acomodarse a su lado, sin interesarle llevar puesto la ropa de calle ni el haber comido nada aún desde el almuerzo... No, él perdía voluntad cada vez que Mimi se aparecía delante.

La chica le dio la espalda y guió sus brazos para que la abrazara, enterrando su rostro en su blanca y tersa piel, aspirando aún el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo, donde su perfume era una deliciosa droga de la cual no podría hacer más que sucumbir a ella.

— Taichi... Lamento lo de ayer. Fui una desconsiderada...

— Tampoco fui el mejor en cuanto a reacción. No tuve que gritarte o... Interrumpirte mientras te duchabas. —la oyó reír levemente y entonces él también lo hizo.

— Me viste desnuda, pervertido. —comentó mirándolo por encima de su hombro, con un semblante impropio de la tierna e inocente Mimi. Tai se sonrojó al verla de esa manera, pero trató de disimularlo con una sonrisa.

— Oh, vamos. No vi nada que no conozca.

— ¿Disculpa? —se giró hacia él completamente para verlo. Tai comenzó a reír, mosqueándola aún más. Y quizá fue por el alcohol o porque Taichi le producía tantas emociones a la vez, que acabó por dirigirse hacia él hasta ponerse encima suyo, sosteniendo su peso sobre sus brazos, mientras que sus miradas se encontraban y la risa en él fue apagándose. —¿quieres decir que no fue la primera vez que me has visto así?

— Meems... N...No quería... —Mimi comenzó a reír a carcajadas, dejando a Tai con una vergüenza sin precedentes. —¡Eres cruel, ¿sabías?!

— O tú eres demasiado tonto. —y tras decir eso, Tai la hizo rodar para posicionarse ahora encima de ella.

— Nadie me llama tonto y vive para contarlo. —amenazó antes de comenzar a hacer cosquillas a su mejor amiga, precisamente donde sabía que Mimi explotaría, inició su venganza.

Mimi reía con fuerza, lagrimeando a causa de la risa y verla de esa forma es la que amaba él. Detuvo sus cosquillas para abrazarla, sintiendo con detalle los latidos acelerados que bombeaban en ella, al igual que su respiración acelerada y discontinua.

— Tai... —suspiró y sonrió para buscar su rostro; él la miró entonces y Mimi sonrió, delineando con su índice los labios de su mejor amigo, sintiéndolo sonreír de igual manera. —Te amo.

Los oídos del aludido no dieron crédito a lo que escucharon y eso era visible en sus ojos abiertos como platos, que no duró demasiado pues una triste sonrisa se dibujó en él. Taichi besó entonces la frente de su amiga y se volcó de espalda contra la cama, atrayéndola hacia él, donde ella acomodó su cabeza sobre su pecho.

— También te amo.

.

Fue subiendo la escala y lo sobrellevó de maravilla; sin esfuerzo alguno, su voz sonaba con tanta naturalidad y gracia, logrando que todos detuvieran sus quehaceres para observarla arriba del escenario. No les dio importancia, solo se concentraba en seguir el ritmo y la partitura, modulando su voz de acuerdo a éstas. Cuando finalizó el ensayo, oyó al director aplaudir desde el piano, donde la acompañaba y no pasó ni un segundo para que las personas se le unieran. Trató de no sonrojarse y desvió la mirada al suelo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia en forma de agradecimiento a todos, entonces Yamato pidió silencio en la sala invitándolos a que continuaran con sus actividades.

— Eso fue excelente, Makino. En verdad eres una alumna ejemplar. —felicitó el Ishida a la pelirroja.

— Se lo agradezco, Matt. —dirigió su atención a su reloj de muñeca y suspiró. —Bien, es hora de irme.

— Mañana a la misma hora; seguiremos trabajando en tus graves.

Ruki asintió y tomando sus cosas, dejó la sala. Yamato la vio marcharse y entonces se volvió hacia el piano para juntar las partituras. Oyó las pisadas de alguien al subir las escaleras que daban con el escenario y al subir la mirada vio a otra de sus alumnas, Orimoto Izumi.

— Esa chica tiene talento.

— No lo negaré. —respondió simplemente.

— Ahora entiendo por qué te agrada tanto. —siguió hablando Zoe, llamando la atención del mayor. Ella lo miró por sobre el hombro con una sonrisa inocente que le recordaba a Mimi. —Es igual de antipática que tú.

— Sigo siendo tu director, Orimoto. —la rubia rio divertida por la supuesta amenaza lanzada hacia ella.

— Sólo digo lo que pienso.

— Nunca te detuvo nada. —bromeó Matt pasando junto a ella. —Vamos, la clase dará inicio en un momento.

— ¿Piensas otorgarle el papel para el cierre del Gran Evento de Año Nuevo? —preguntó y aunque no lo decía con ningún motivo en especial, más que por curiosidad, le resultó tan gracioso ver como los pasos del hombre se vieron detenidos ante la simple pregunta, porque sabía lo que implicaría esa decisión. —Mimi incendiara el Instituto.

— Lo sé, no me lo recuerdes. —antes de que Zoe dijera algo más, Yamato continuó. —Si llegas detrás mío puedo ponerte ausente y ambos sabemos que eso no te conviene.

— ¡Ya rugiste! —y la Orimoto se fue corriendo en dirección a su sala.

Matt se llevó una mano al rostro para restregárselo como si de esa manera, pudiera hacer pasar el momento; sin embargo, las palabras de Izumi seguían allí al comparar a Ruki con él. Volvió sus ojos por donde la pelirroja se marchó y bufó divertido, continuó así sus pasos hacia la salida.

.

Cuando abrió los ojos, no supo en donde se hallaba y el ver los colgantes de estrellas desde el techo, se desorientó aún mas. Miró a su alrededor y entonces comprobó que no estaba solo en la cama. El aroma de Mimi reinaba su cuerpo entero, ayudándole a recordar qué ocurría. Sonrió y se dirigió hacia el cuerpo, aún dormido, de su amiga, cuyo rostro se encontraba cubierto por su propio cabello. Se lo acomodó y la observó un momento, hasta que una ráfaga de preocupación lo embragó al preguntarse cuánto tiempo es el que llevaba durmiendo y salió de la cama con sumo cuidado para buscar su teléfono o algún reloj que le sacara la angustia; cuando halló su móvil en el suelo lo tomó y verificó tanto la hora como varias llamadas perdidas del consultorio y un mensaje de texto. Suspiró resignado, tenía la mejor secretaria del mundo.

_"Buenos días, Dr. Yagami. El Dr. Jianliang cubrirá su turno. Espero que se encuentre bien. Saludos, Katou Juri."_

Respondió al mensaje de su secretaria, pensando en qué podría regalarle por ser tan atenta con él, mientras salía de la habitación de Mimi para ir a la cocina y ver qué podía preparar para el desayuno. Sonrió divertido al recordar que ya eran las once de la mañana, Mimi no lo consideraría como desayuno ni por mucho. Cuando abrió la heladera para corroborar lo que tenían, oyó sonar el teléfono de Mimi y al darse determinar que el sonido provenía de la sala, fue a buscarlos, hallando el bolsón de su amiga en la entrada. Por miedo a que el estruendoso ruido pudiese despertar a Mimi, tomó el accesorio y sacó de él el pequeño aparato rosa. En la pantalla figuraba "Consultorio Kido", dudó en responder pero terminó por hacerlo.

— ¿Diga?

— ¿Con la Señorita Tachikawa? —habló una voz madura y varonil.

— No, no se encuentra... —mintió para no tener que decir "se encuentra durmiendo a causa de una resaca de muerte", así que prefirió continuar. —Puede dejarle un mensaje, si lo desea.

— Se lo agradezco. ¿Podría decirle que sus estudios ya están listos? Oh, y que venga a verme en cuanto pueda.

— ¿Quién es usted? ¿De qué estudios está hablando?— inquirió algo preocupado.

— Qué poco cortés, lo lamento. Soy el Dr. Joe Kido, supongo que estoy hablando con su novio. —Taichi se aclaró la garganta ante la suposición del médico, sin intención alguna de contradecirle. —La Señorita Tachikawa vino a mi consultorio por una molestia en las cuerdas vocales y tras una examinación, le di mi opinión al respecto, pero de todas maneras debía hacerse unos estudios, los cuales ya están.

Tai se fue deshaciendo de su semblante tranquilo conforme iba hablando el médico, preguntándose por qué Mimi no le había dicho nada. ¿Es por qué estaban peleados o algo así? Ella siempre se lo decía todo, eran amigos desde la secundaria y él conocía todo de ella; entonces ¿por qué?

— Disculpe, —interrumpió Tai. —¿cuál fue su opinión al respecto?

— ¿Tai? —La voz de Mimi llegó a él y se volteó a verla al tiempo en que cortaba la llamada. La chica yacía recostada contra el marco de la puerta de la cocina, bostezando, recomponiéndose de apoco del sueño que aún calaba en ella, pero cuando vio el movimiento brusco que hizo el Yagami para ocultar su teléfono, la duda la embargó. — ¿qué haces con mí teléfono?

— Enterándome de las últimas. —respondió con dureza tendiendole su móvil. —¿Cómo es eso de tus molestias vocales? Y ¿estudios? ¿En serio?

— No quiero hablar de eso. —respondió dándole la espalda para ir a su habitación pero Taichi no se lo permitió, avanzó para tomarla de la muñeca y voltearla.

— ¿Y cuándo querrás, eh?

— ¡No es tu problema, maldición! —gritó molesta Mimi haciéndolo retroceder, sorprendido, pero enseguida esbozó una sonrisa cínica.

— ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. —Y tras decir esas palabras, salió de la cocina en dirección a la puerta principal.

— ¡Tai, espera! —fue ella quién lo detuvo ahora. — ¡¿A dónde vas?!

— No es tu problema. —y se soltó de ella para salir.

Verlo marchar provocó que sus ojos se humedecieran. Odiaba cada vez que discutían y se sentía fatal en esos momentos.

— Deben operarme... —Sollozó y al oírlo, Tai detuvo sus pasos, pero no se volteó hacia ella. —El doctor me había dicho que dejé pasar mucho tiempo las molestias que sentía y ahora están empeorando. La operación no asegura nada más que erradicar los dolores, pero... —un sollozo más la ahogó. —No sabe si volveré a cantar.

Taichi no lo pensó más y fue hacia ella para rodearla con sus brazos y tratar de reconfortarla; no sabía cómo pero ya se le ocurriría. La muchacha dejó libre al llanto que la apresaba y él la sostuvo, acariciaba su espalda y besaba su cabeza, haciéndole saber que no estaba sola, que nunca lo estaría.

— Lamento tanto, Meems... Fui un idiota egoísta. —ella negó con al cabeza sin poder dejar de llorar a lo que él la cargó en sus brazos para dirigirse hasta su habitación y sentarse con ella encima suyo.

No dijeron nada más, sólo se mantuvieron así por un buen rato más. Mimi fue deteniendo su llanto y se abrazó más a Taichi. Él volvió a besar su coronilla, susurrándole si le apetecería comer. La chica se reincorporó entonces y buscó su teléfono donde las doce y media figuraban.

— Creo que un café no me vendría mal. —dijo ella sonriendo, siendo correspondido por él.

— Bien, café para la dama y unos panqueques motivadores para el caballero. —se levantó de la cama pero sintió como Mimi le sujetó su playera, llamando su atención. — ¿Ocurre algo?

— Y...Yo... —se sonrojó pero a causa de su mutismo, prefirió negar a su pregunta. —Sólo iba a pedirte que pongas extra crema en el mío.

— Así será. —y entonces se marchó.

.

Suspiró y vio cómo su aliento salía como humo de su boca; se frotó las manos conforme iba caminando por las frías calles que, de a poco, se volvían desérticas. Aún era temprano, pero el frío provocaba que todos encuentren más divertido el congregarse dentro de sus casas; no los culpaba. Siguió caminando, repitiéndose en la mente la dirección que Kari le había dado en conjunto con una buena llamada de atención por haber sido tan impulsivo para besar a su fotógrafo; pero ¿qué podía hacer con esos ojos celestes que lo miraban con tanta pureza en ellos? ¡Dios, que ese niño lo traía loco! ¡Y de verdad ponía las manos al fuego para decir que no sólo era gay, sino que disfrutó el beso tanto como él!

— Maldita sea... —susurró contra sus manos al pensar en él.

Cuando se debatía en tocar el timbre, la puerta se abrió delante de él, casi tirándolo al suelo por la sorpresa pero al ver los ojos celestes que lo atormentaban, tuvo que mirar a otro punto para recomponerse.

— ¿Daisuke? ¿Qué haces aquí? —miró a los costados en busca de alguien más. — ¿Hikari no vino contigo?

— No, de hecho, le pedí tu dirección. —balbuceó con nerviosismo, claramente incómodo por la situación, siendo que nunca estuvo en una semejante.

— ¿P...Por qué? —preguntó con desconfianza.

— Necesito hablarte, ¿tienes tiempo?

Tk miró a sus espaldas y eso provocó que una alarma interna sonara en el interior de Davis, imaginándose al fotógrafo en compañía de alguien más. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el rubio lanzó un aviso a la que vendría ser su acompañante.

— Saldré un rato, mamá. —finalmente cerró la puerta tras de sí y le hizo un ademán con la mano a Davis para que hablara.

— ¿No quieres sentarte en algún lugar? —propuso el Motomiya a lo que Tk lo miró con cierta sospecha.

— No espero que dure demasiado.

— Oh, vamos, no seas un estirado. —y tomó la muñeca del rubio para jalar de él y dar inicio a una caminata hacia el bar que ya conocían ambos a la perfección.

Tras hallar una mesa libre y que sus órdenes fuesen tomadas por una camarera, Tk comenzó a impacientarse y tamborilear con sus dedos la superficie de la mesa. Davis rodó los ojos y olvidó por completo la razón por la cual yacía allí.

— ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco, viejo? Parece que tendrás canas verdes en cuestión de segundos.

— ¡Oh, perdona si no fui lo suficientemente cortés con el hombre que me besó la otra vez! —respondió molesto, olvidándose que no estaban solos.

— Si dejaras de parecer tan puritano, de seguro te besarian con más frecuencia.

Takeru lo miró impávido e indignado, se levantó del asiento para marcharse de allí, pero al iniciar sus pasos, algo lo detuvo, o mejor dicho alguien.

— Takeru... Vaya, que sorpresa. —dijo el castaño de ojos oscuros al verlo. Un sonrojo se apoderó del rubio y eso provocó una grata sonrisa en el mayor.

— Masaru... R...Realmente, es una sorpresa. —Aún no podía verlo directamente a los ojos, incapaz de rememorar todo lo vivido con él. Para su desgracia, el hombre avanzó hacia él con la misma amenaza de siempre, arrinconándolo como a una presa, de una manera que lo hacía sentirse tan indefenso ante él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en lo nervioso que le ponía tenerlo tan cerca.

— Veo que en estos años, no has cambiado nada, Takeru... —susurró contra su oído de la misma manera provocativa que siempre lo hacía y como si estuviese volviendo al pasado, el mismo aroma a alcohol desprendía su aliento, obligándole a apartar el rostro. — ¿Por qué no vamos a divertirnos por los viejos tiempos, eh?

Entonces Masaru fue alejado de él con violencia, pudiendo ver el propio desconcierto del hombre al caer al suelo. Todas las miradas fueron volcadas en su dirección, sin poder explicarse lo que sucedió y para ser justos, él mismo tampoco podía dar crédito de lo que veía, sino hasta que sintió una mano tomando su cintura con posesión.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho que estaba sólo, eh?

Takeru se sonrojó acaloradamente al oírle a Davis decir esas palabras, pero tampoco pronunció una contraria a éstas; sólo se trató de concentrar en la forma lamentable que Masaru trataba de levantarse.

— ¿Daisuke...?

— Ojalá pudieras rechazar a todos como lo has hecho conmigo.—objetó el Motomiya, pero antes de que Tk pudiese responder, Masaru se reincorporó y trató de ir sobre Daisuke, sin poderlo conseguir, en cambio, Davis tomó del cuello de la playera al mayor y lo hizo mirarlo. —Escúchame, pedazo de idiota, si vuelves a acercarte a mí novio, enserio desearas no haber nacido. ¿Me has oído?

Y con un débil asentimiento de cabeza por parte del castaño, lo soltó y dio media vuelta para salir del bar, seguido por Tk. Davis avanzaba con zancadas bien marcadas por su propio temperamento, llevándole la delantera al Takaishi, quien intentaba llamar su atención sin lograrlo, entonces bramó su nombre, consiguiendo que se detuviera. El frío heló su cuerpo cuando él lo miró, o quizá fue la sensación que le provocaba su mirada; apartó la suya y avanzó hacia él.

— ¿Por qué tú...?

— ¿En serio? —Interrumpió Davis molesto, casi haciéndolo retroceder del susto. — ¿Te escandaliza que yo te bese pero tu mejor partido es ése idiota alcohólico?

— T...Tú no lo entenderías... —sonrojado por la vergüenza, respondió. Cerró los ojos y trató de respirar para tranquilizarse.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces por qué no me lo explicas?

— ¡Cállate, maldita sea! —gritó Takeru, por primera vez perdiendo la paciencia con alguien; Davis cerró la boca y se cruzó de brazos, expectante a lo que diría. —Si te rechacé es porque no soy "para una noche y listo"; odio que me vean de esa manera sólo por ser gay... Como si fuese una bola de deseos incontrolados o algo semejante. —David iba a decir algo, pero Tk se lo impidió. — ¡Y no niegues que me catalogaste de esa manera en primer lugar! —el moreno abrió su boca para decir algo, sin que nada saliese de él, volviéndolo a cerrar. Tk negó con la cabeza y pasó junto a él, ignorándolo.

David se despeinó el cabello, molesto consigo mismo por ser un idiota y se decía que lo mejor era dejarlo ir, que no era del tipo de hombres que busca algo más que sexo, pero de todas maneras se volvió hacia Tk para tomarlo y de la muñeca y hacer que lo mirara, sosteniendo con fuerza los hombros del rubio; trató de liberarse, pero sin lograr mayor avance, pues Davis lo traía bien sujeto.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡¿Por qué mierda no me sueltas?!

— Quisiera saber responder a eso... —dijo cabizbajo para después mirarlo a los ojos, enseñándole toda la fuerza que poseía en ellos y lograr que dejara de forcejear. —Escucha, tienes razón sobre mí, soy un idiota que sólo busca divertirse a costa del otro, pero eso fue porque me hicieron creer que no podía hacer otra cosa. Es triste, lo sé, pero me valía madre porque creía llenar mi vacío interior; no soy como tú que sigue soñando con el hombre perfecto y harías bien en marcharte después de escucharme hasta el final, pero quédate sólo un momento...

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó con temor y Davis lo notó, siendo la razón por la que bajó la mirada apenado.

— No lo sé. —Echó un suspiro resignado y soltó a Tk. —Vine con la intención de disculparme, pero no lo siento... No lamento haberte besado porque tú también lo deseabas. Y no me mires así, que es cierto; sólo... Sólo actúo sin pensar y contigo no siento remordimiento o duda; eres completamente diferente a mí, buscas cosas diferentes y debería dejarte en paz, pero no puedo. Simplemente... No puedo hacerlo. —metió las manos en los bolsillo y volvió a suspirar, dejando que su aliento fuese visible. —Bien, supongo que ya dije todo lo que debería, así que...—

Sus últimas palabras no vieron salida alguna cuando los labios de Tk encontraron los suyos. Davis no hizo absolutamente nada cuando el Takaishi lo besó, quedó impávido y sólo pudo parpadear cuando Takeru su alejó de él muy sonrojado. El rubio lo miró expectante pero al no hallar respuesta, comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

— Y...Yo... Tampoco sé por qué sigo aquí o por qué te besé... Sólo...

— Eres malditamente adorable. —lo interrumpió para besarlo ahora él.

Takeru estaba tenso en un principio, pero la calidez que emanaba Davis era atrapante, obligándole a ceder y a dejarse llevar por él.

.

Pateó una pequeña tapa de alguna botella que quedó en el suelo, mientras la música inundaba sus sentidos. Por más que se dijera que aquella espera era algo cotidiano, buscó respuesta en su reloj de muñeca, cerciorándose que ya había transcurrido una hora en aquella acera, esperando porque viniesen a buscarla. Maldijo por lo bajo y se sentó en el suelo, tamborileándolo con sus dedos.

Sintió una mano posarse sobre su espalda y se levantó del suelo con violencia, poniéndose a la defensiva pero al ver el rostro sorprendido del Director Ishida, su sonrojo no conoció precedentes, bajando la mirada con vergüenza, disculpándose con el hombre por tal forma de reaccionar. Él no le dio importancia y miró a su alrededor.

— Creí que te marcharías hace una hora. —miró a sus espaldas. —Hasta el Instituto finalizó su horario.

La pelirroja suspiró resignada y molesta ante el comentario del hombre, cruzándose de brazos y darle la espalda.

— Bueno, no creo que lo entienda, pero al tener padres divorciados, ésto no es más que un deporte. —Tomó su bandolera y se lo cruzó por encima del pecho para comenzar a caminar.

— ¿A dónde vas? —inquirió el hombre.

— A algún lugar. —iba a seguir caminando pero Yamato la sujetó del brazo, aunque ella se soltó de él, molesta. — ¡¿Qué le pasa?!

En cambio, él se acercó a ella y por más que trató de retroceder, sintió la mano del mayor contra su espalda, desesperándola. Pero antes de protestar, oyó su voz.

— No forcejees; hay dos hombres que yacen en la entrada al parque Ueno y créeme que no tienen buenas intenciones. —Ruki tragó saliva al darse cuenta de ello, comprendiendo la actitud del hombre. —Mi auto está aquí, déjame llevarte y te acercaré a tu casa, ¿de acuerdo? —la muchacha asintió y entonces él sonrió para tomarla de la mano y empezar sus pasos hacia el automóvil del hombre.

Antes de meterse dentro de la cabina, Ruki miró a sus espaldas y comprobó que las palabras de Yamato eran ciertas: dos hombres con capucha y aspecto sospechoso yacían a la entrada del parque, con la mirada fija en ella. Bajó la vista y finalmente entró.

— ¿Dónde queda tu casa?

— Sólo déjame sobre la calle Daiba, con eso será suficiente. —respondió ella, intentando no hacer contacto visual con el mayor.

Yamato suspiró y accionó el motor para marcharse de allí. Al principio, el trayecto fue sumido en un silencio incómodo que comenzaba a impacientar a la Makino, pero sin pensar en alguna solución aparente.

— Así que... Padres separados, ¿eh? —habló Yamato sin despegar la vista del frente. —¿Cómo lo vas sobrellevando?

— Supongo que bien; no importa. —respondió indiferente.

— No importa. —repitió y sonrió divertido, llamando la atención a la pelirroja, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— Me recuerdas a alguien, sólo eso. No quise ofenderte ni nada semejante.

Volvió, entonces, el silencio pasado o eso fue hasta que Makino se arriesgó a hablar.

— ¿A q...quién te recuerdo? —la pregunta sonó algo débil por la vergüenza que sentía al preguntar algo así. Su sonrojo era evidente para ella, pero no para él al estar sumidos en penumbra.

— Sólo a un chico cuyos padres también se divorciaron. —sonrió y a pesar de eso, ella no entendía por qué lo hacía. —También decía que no importaba, pero fue un gran obstáculo toda su vida. A veces creo que lo sigue siendo.

— Pues para mí no. De hecho, no me interesan. —se cruzó de brazos y miró por la ventana que tenía a su lado, observando como la silueta de la ciudad pasaba delante de sus ojos.

Yamato la observó por el rabillo del ojo, apreciando el reflejo que la muchacha generaba en el vidrio, encontrando los mismos ojos cargados de tanto rencor que él recordaba de sí mismo. Se encogió de hombros para regresar la vista al frente, recordando tantas cosas de cuando tenía la edad de Ruki.

Cuando finalmente llegaron hasta la casa de la familia Makino, la muchacha dudó en bajar del vehículo al vislumbrar las luces apagadas del interior, suspiró resignada.

— ¿Todo bien?

— No, pero es algo normal. Mi padre se olvidó de mí; de seguro está en alguna cita con su nueva novia veinte años menos a él.

— Sé cómo se siente. —respondió casi en un susurro que pudo ser audible para Ruki. La chica bufó con cinismo ante sus palabras cuando lo oyó y se sacó el cinturón de seguridad ante la atenta y curiosa mirada del hombre. — ¿Ruki?

— ¿Enserio? —preguntó al abrir la puerta. — ¿De verdad dirás eso? ¿"Se cómo se siente"? Si piensas que aún no me han dicho sandeces como esas, llegaste tres años tarde. —iba a bajarse del auto, pero Matt estiró su brazo para impedir que la puerta sea abierta.

— Sé cómo te sientes y de lo cansada que estás de oír siempre lo mismo, pero lo digo enserio.

— ¿Lo dices enserio? Ja, y déjame adivinar, el chico al que te recuerdo no será algún alumno tuyo, cuya triste historia llegó a ti, ¿no?

— No. —habló tras un momento de silencio entre ambos, pudiéndose mostrar vulnerable delante de la muchacha. —Hablaba de mí.

Ruki abrió los ojos sorprendida tras aquella confesión, bajando la mirada seguidamente al sentirse como una tonta impulsiva, permitiéndose influir por sus emociones. Él dejó de imponer fuerza contra la puerta, dándole via libre a escapar de allí; sin embargo, ella no deseaba marcharse a una casa donde nadie la aguardaba. Miró a Yamato con las manos sobre el volante, dispuesto a marcharse en cuanto ella se bajara. Cerró los ojos y así volvió a cerrar la puerta, llamando la atención del mayor.

— ¿Conoces alguna terapia para chicos cuyos padres se divorciaron y aquello significó un obstáculo en su vida?

Yamato sonrió y volvió a encender el motor al tiempo que ella se enganchaba el cinturón de seguridad.

— De hecho, tengo en mente algo.

.

Cuando los créditos comenzaron a aparecer tras la escena final de la película que veían, Tai estiró sus brazos, desperezándose y removiéndose en el sofá donde se hallaba junto con Mimi, la chica recostando su cabeza sobre el regazo del hombre.

— Vaya, entre todos los finales que pude haber imaginado...

— Lo sé, es deprimente. —comentó Mimi sin mostrar algún indicio para dejar su postura. —Odio los finales abiertos.

— Lo mismo digo, mujer. —habló Tai cuando trató de estirarse a agarrar un pedazo de pizza que yacía dentro de la caja, con unos dos trozos más. Mimi leyó su movimiento así que fue ella quien terminó por tomar la porción de pizza y dársela al moreno. —Gracias.

— No es nada; enserio. —se acomodó para quedar boca arriba. —Dormir hasta las once de la mañana, almorzar café, faltar al trabajo y terminar el día viendo películas malas mientras comemos pizza... ¿qué más podría pedirte, Tai?

— Soy el mejor amigo del mundo, lo sé. —rió ante los ojos en blanco que le dedicó Mimi por su, para nada, modesto comentario. —Bien, Meems, iré a tomar una ducha. —la chica gruñó, agarrándose a la pierna del veterinario, haciéndolo suspirar con resignación. —¿Qué? ¿Quieres bañarte conmigo? —Mimi lo miró a los ojos con sorpresa, haciéndolo reír con fuerza. —Sólo estoy bromeando.

— L...Lo sé. —dijo y se reincorporó para darle lugar al chico.

— Será mejor que a mi regreso, haya otra película que pueda hacerme pasar la depresión que me dejó la anterior. —Mimi sólo asintió, viéndolo marcharse hasta perderse en el pasillo de habitaciones.

La castaña regresó su vista a la televisión y luego a la bandeja con dos pedazos de pizza que aún quedaban. Cerró los ojos y finalmente se puso de pie para ir por donde Tai se marchó hacia el cuarto del baño. Ya a mitad de camino se podía oír con claridad el sonido del agua cayendo al suelo, quizá con Tai ya dentro. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con más fuerza al imaginárselo. Asintió y así abrió la puerta con sigilo, sin llamar la atención del moreno, caminando hasta ubicarse en el centro mismo del cuarto. La cortina y el sonido del agua cayendo eran suficientes impedimentos para verla u oírla, así que sonrió sin poderse contener y armándose de valentía, comenzó a desabotonar sus shorts de dormir, dejándolo caer contra el suelo junto con sus bragas rosas; su camiseta de dormir, o mejor dicho la de Tai que ella adoptó como suya por tener a Mickey Mouse en la delantera, era bastante grande y largo que llegaba a cubrirla hasta por debajo de sus nalgas pero eso fue historia cuando se lo fue deslizando por arriba y sentenciarlo al mismo final que sus shorts, seguido por su brasier. Sentía las mejillas calientes al igual que sus orejas, y se repetía internamente que no era la primera vez que un hombre la vería desnuda, pero conforme fue avanzando, paso a paso hasta la ducha y corrió la cortina, se recordó que no se trataba de cualquier hombre...

— ¡¿M...Meems...?!

Se trataba del hombre que no se apartó en ningún momento de su lado.

— ¡¿Sabes que estás desnuda, no?! —habló tartamudeando, incapaz de decidirse en mirarla al rostro o bajar la vista por todo su cuerpo, expuesto a él en todo su esplendor. Cerró los ojos y le dio la espalda. —¿Acaso estás ebria?

Sonrió y avanzó hacia él hasta rozar con sus dedos la espalda mojada del hombre, que, ante tal tacto, la irguió tensamente. Ella acercó su cuerpo al de él y sus pechos acabaron por encontrarse con la piel de su espalda, se lo sentía cálido a pesar de estar bajo el agua.

— Ayer lo estuve y creerás que dije cosas que no sentía sólo a causa de los efectos del alcohol, pero... —apoyó su frente contra la espalda de Taichi, dejando escapar un suspiro. —Pero cuando dije que te amaba, lo decía enserio.

Tai abrió los ojos y se volteó a verla, hallando una sonrisa encantadora en sus labios. El moreno también sonrió y por primera vez no supo que hacer. Ella lo notó y dirigió sus manos a los de él para que la rodeara por la cintura, mientras ella deslizaba las suyas propias por el pecho fuerte del hombre, observándolo con toda libertad.

— Meems... —no pudo contenerse más y rompió la distancia entre ambos con sus labios sobre los de ella. Fue un beso con tanta desesperación que sentía moriría y eso no le importaba, porque estaba con ella. Mimi correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad, saboreándolo con la necesidad de sentirlo, a flor de piel. Suspiros y gemidos fueron llenando la habitación, al igual que su deseo creciendo conforme avanzaban los segundos.

Cruzar la temible "línea" que los catalogaba como amigos no era preocupación para ninguno, quizá porque ya la habían cruzado hace mucho tiempo y no se percataron de ello. Tai tomó a Mimi en brazos y salieron del baño entre risas y besos, continuando en la habitación del moreno, donde la oscuridad sólo era rota por la luz nocturna que se colaba por su ventana.

Muchas cosas dejaron de importar cuando cruzaron aquella habitación; no se trataba de haber dejado abierta la ducha y tampoco el de mojar su cama con sus cuerpos húmedos, no. A él dejó de importarle todos los años que esperó porque llegara ese día, viviéndola en carne propia y teniéndola sólo para él, repitiéndose que nunca la dejaría marchar; y a ella ya no le pesaba el miedo a la posibilidad de perder todo lo que la caracterizaba porque estaba con él, con el hombre que le enseñó que no se marcharía de su lado, ni aún con las peores amenazas.

Entregarse al otro fue tan sencillo, sin remordimiento alguno o temor que los ahogara; no existía esa pregunta incómoda de "¿y qué pasará mañana?", porque ambos sabían lo que ocurría: se dirían los buenos días, como siempre y desayunarían juntos como siempre, transcurriría el día pensando en el otro, como siempre; él la iría a buscar del trabajo para tomar algo en el Bar Takenouchi como siempre y como siempre, regresarían a su casa para compartir la misma cama con la excusa de siempre, aunque ahora ya no habrían excusas...

— ¿Te imaginas en otro lugar ahora mismo? —preguntó Tai abrazándose a Mimi, recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho de ésta, oyendo su corazón palpitar con fuerza. La oyó reír y entonces él levantó su cabeza para poder mirarla. —¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— De que no necesito imaginármelo. Ya estoy donde quiero estar. —él enarcó una ceja con duda, riendo.

— ¿En mi cama?

— No, —Mimi tomó el brazo de Tai, como invitándolo a voltearse y quedar encima de ella, sorprendiéndolo. —a tu lado.

.

**_Epílogo._**

Refunfuñó inconforme ante la imagen que el espejo le enseñaba, volvió a es tironear el cuello de su camisa, intentando que el aire pudiese correr con libertad en su interior pero sin sentirlo de esa manera. La puerta de su habitación se abrió y vio por el reflejo la sonrisa aniñada de Tk y al hacerlo, toda irritación pasó a segundo plano, sonriendo también.

— Vine en cuanto el mensaje de Jun me llegó diciendo que estabas como loco buscando una corbata que no tenga intenciones homicidas... —comentó divertido Tk acercándose hacia su novio para tomar la cinta oscura que rodeaba su cuello.

— Esas fueron mis palabras exactas, me alegra que te lo haya dicho porque no exagero; siento el odio de ésta corbata hacia mí.

— Ya, ya. Te la acomodaré, ya no llores. —y tras enseñarle al moreno que colocarse una corbata no implicaba suicidio alguno, lo hizo girarse para que pueda apreciar su imagen en el espejo. —Te ves bastante bien.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que dirás? —preguntó Davis acercándose con peligrosidad hacia él, posando ambas manos sobre las caderas de Takeru, regocijándose ante el sonrojo que producía en él.

— Dai... —sus palabras se atoraron con el suspiro que arrancó el moreno con sus labios posando besos sobre el níveo cuello del Takaishi. —M...Mi hermano... Está esperándonos.

— Lo haremos rápido, lo prometo. —susurró contra su oído, lamiéndole el lódulo de su oreja, enviando descargas de electricidad por todo su cuerpo.

— N...No, tú no...

— ¿Yo no, qué? —pronunció divertido al verlo tartamudear de aquella manera que lo volvía loco.

— Tú no pasarás de sus pantalones. —una tercera voz se oyó tras la puerta, abriéndose seguidamente y dándoles la vista de un, no muy, contento Yamato.

Como si la mirada del Ishida fuese a matar a alguien, Daisuke ya estaba completamente frito; el moreno dejó de hacer presión sobre su novio, manteniendo una considerablemente distancia de él, viendo como Tk reía por lo bajo.

— Maldito...

— Te lo dije, Dai. Lo lamento. —se disculpó el rubio intentando apaciguar el gélido infierno que se formó en aquella habitación.

— Andando, que no debemos llegar tarde al Evento de año nuevo. —y tras decirlo, envió otra mirada fulminante al Motomiya para salir de su habitación.

Tk miró a su novio y se encogió de hombros al ver lo molesto que estaba. Si algo habían aprendido todo ese tiempo que se había vuelto novio de Takeru, era que Yamato Ishida era el hermano más sobreprotector que pudiese existir, incluso más que Taichi y eso era decir demasiado; aunque ver que Davis seguía al pié del cañón, sin intenciones de hacerse para atrás en lo que su relación respecta, era una clara señal que el chico buscaba algo más que "diversión" del Takaishi. Tk, al recordar al Daisuke de hace cinco meses atrás y lo comparaba con la actualidad, lo hacía sonreír como cual niño, sin interesarle que en esos momentos Davis lo esté matando con la mirada. Se acercó hacia él y tomando una de las nalgas del moreno, lo estrujó con descaro, sacando de él un gritito de sorpresa.

— Luego del evento iré a la casa de mi madre... Que por cierto, está de viaje. —le guiñó el ojo con picardía, haciéndolo sonrojar. —Si te apetece hacerme compañía.

— Demonios... Eres peor que un demonio. Ése es tu problema, eres un demonio con cara de ángel. —dijo divertido para recibir un beso rápido sobre los labios.

— Di lo que quieras, nadie te creerá. —bromeó el rubio para avanzar, seguido del Motomiya y así, dejar atrás su habitación.

.

Sus pies se movían de un extremo a otro, mientras su vestido se mecía con cada cambio de dirección que ejecutaba su cuerpo, debatiéndose entre mirar el reloj de pared como el de su teléfono celular, intentando encontrar cuál de los dos estaba mintiendo. Maldijo por lo bajo por estar tan nerviosa, siendo que había practicado con dedicación aquellos cinco meses que tuvo hasta la fecha, mejorando aún más sus habilidades en el canto, pero la idea de poder cometer, aunque fuese un mínimo error, la carcomía por dentro.

— Maldita sea...

Unos golpes a la puerta del camerino donde estaba, la hizo pegar un respingo por lo alterada que, de por sí, se encontraba. Dio la orden y su novio "secreto" cruzó el umbral con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios, que sólo ella sabía descifrar; siendo ésta la razón, lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso, eh?

— Que, aún sin ser la primera vez que cantas frente a tanta gente, sigues teniendo un pánico terrible. —pronunció Yamato caminando hacia ella, con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza. —No entiendo como no te gustan los vestidos, te ves hermosa.

— Tu intento por hacerme sentir mejor, es el peor que alguna vez haya escuchado. Y no, no me gustan, así que aprecia todo lo que puedas ahora, porque no me lo volveré a poner.

— Ya recuerdo por qué me gustas tanto; eres tan antipática como yo. —recibió un golpe a las costillas por parte del codo de Ruki, riendo por lo bajo. —Vamos, tranquila; eres una excelente cantante y has practicado todo éste tiempo.

— Lo sé, —giró sobre sus pies para ir a sentarse a un sillón que contaba el lugar; centró sus ojos en un hermoso ramo de rosas que descansaba sobre su mesa de centro leyendo en la nota blanca "Éxitos para el gran día. Director del Instituto de Música, Ishida Yamato". Frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada a otro punto. —sólo temo equivocarme.

Por más que sean sólo cinco meses los transcurridos desde que ambos comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos, Yamato podía leerla como páginas de un libro viejo, porque hallaba mucho de sí mismo en ella; así que caminó hasta donde estaba Ruki y tomando su mano la hizo ponerse de pie para conducirla hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero que contaba la habitación; delante de él, Ruki observó con duda el reflejo de ambos, pero antes de cuestiones, Matt habló.

— Sé que no te importa lo que todos podrían llegar a pensar de la relación que llevamos, sinceramente, tampoco pienso demasiado en complacer a los demás y es eso lo que me gusta de ti. —recorrió con sus manos los brazos desnudos de la muchacha y acercó sus labios al hombro de ésta. —Pero sé que te molesta algo de todas maneras.

— Matt, no... No somos una pareja convencional, lo sabíamos desde un principio. No me molesta nada en absoluto. —la mirada penetrante de la Makino se notaba apagada y fue razón suficiente para que Yamato frunciese el ceño y la volteara para verla directamente a los ojos.

Llamaron a la puerta y la abrieron enseguida, avisando a Ruki que ya debía ubicarse en plataforma para su número y el cierre del gran evento. Yamato despidió al mensajero con un asentimiento de cabeza y una vez fuera, Ruki se alejó de él para ir hacia la puerta y mirar por última vez a su novio.

— Bien, hora del show.

Yamato iba a decir algo, pero ella se marchó en el proceso, caminando por el angosto pasillo que conducía a la plataforma de espera y por donde fueron descendiendo un cuarteto de tenores bajo la lluvia de aplausos que los precedía.

— Makino, entras en cinco. —avisó un miembro del staff, asintiendo a sus palabras.

Cerró los ojos y dejó ir el aire que tenía dentro, intentando traer calma a su mente y cuerpo, mas que en el camino a lograrlo, sintió unos brazos fuertes rodeando su cintura. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y antes de que pudiese voltearse a ver a sus espaldas, sintió los finos labios de Yamato sobre su hombro desnudo, logrando que una corriente eléctrica la recorriese de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? Nos están observando. —susurró la pelirroja al percatarse de que todas las miradas se centraban en ellos.

— Eres buena ignorando la opinión ajena; es una de las razones por las que me gustaste.

Las mejillas de la muchacha se tiñeron de carmín y una sonrisa quiso aflorar en sus labios, pero ella no se lo permitió; era demasiado orgullosa y él lo sabía.

— Nunca oí los comentarios de terceros y tampoco lo haré ahora. —Y tras decirlo, se estiró lo suficiente para plantar un beso en los labios de Matt, siendo correspondida por éste.

— Makino, te toca. —volvió a hablar un miembro del staff, alejándose instintivamente de Yamato al oírlo, volviéndose hacia el camino que conducía al escenario.

— Es hora.

.

Cuando el último acto dio comienzo y Ruki Makino se hallaba sobre el escenario, sorprendiendo a todos los espectadores, quienes aún creían que la estrella del Instituto de Música sería dueña y señora del papel estelar al no verla en ningún acto anterior; pero el espectáculo no fue menos merecedor de halagos cuando la joven cantante, de a penas veinte años, deslumbraba a todos con su melodiosa voz.

Los comentaristas, viles comadrejas amarillistas, ya ponían sobre la mesa sus especulaciones al respecto, indagando de alguna posible enemistad entre el afamado director Yamato Ishida y la favorita del Instituto, Mimi Tachikawa; sin embargo, una vez que el evento finalizó y a los ojos de todos se presentaron tanto el Director del Instituto como la nueva estrella vocal, Ruki Makino, como una pareja oficial, saltaron a por ellos igual que lobos hambrientos, intentando dar más sensacionalismo del que requería el asunto.

Mimi los observó mientras eran interrogados por la prensa, incapaz de creer que un simple chisme pudiese acaparar toda la organización de un evento de tal envergadura como lo fue aquel. Sonrió sin embargo, porque ellos sabían a lo que se arriesgaban al salir en público, pero ambos poseían una determinación inquebrantable y sabían lo que querían. Dirigió su mirada al vitral en mosaico que incorporaron para el techo del Gran Teatro de Tokio y observó el brillo de una luna llena cubriendo con él toda la noche.

— Esos periodistas son odiosos. —oyó a Taichi junto a ella, quejándose sobre lo inoportunos que podrían llegar a ser, siendo que la cuenta regresiva para dar la bienvenida al nuevo año, estaba por empezar.

— No es para menos; tienen ante sus ojos una historia jugosa y muy alterable. Créeme, hasta podrían incluirme en un triángulo amoroso del cual no soy consciente. —Sonrió divertida cuando Tai giró a verla con preocupación, abrazándolo por el brazo para tranquilizarlo. —No me mires así, sabes que la máxima intimidad que compartí con Matt fue un apretón de manos.

— No sé dónde eso podría tranquilizarme. —comentó con fingido enojo. Mimi comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera de aquel sitio cuando el aviso del conteo se llevaría a cabo en el salón principal, seguido por una recepción organizada por los dueños del Teatro.

Al llegar hasta el salón, Mimi continuó caminando, pasando por alto a todas las personas que se giraban a saludarla, excepto claro a un mesero que cargaba con una bandeja de champagne, tomando dos copas.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? ¿Piensas abusar de mí o algo parecido? —bromeó Tai al bajar unos escalones que sacaban al jardín principal. Mimi rio ante el comentario para mirarlo con picardía.

— Trata de no gritar demasiado.

Llegaron hasta un estar tipo greco—latino, donde unas enredaderas cubrian los capiteles toscanos hasta el inicio de los pilotis, generando un ambiente tan tranquilo, a pesar de la elevada música que el complejo de eventos experimentaba. Ambos tomaron lugar en un asiento blanco que iban a juego con el resto de la arquitectura.

— Estás de buen humor, Meems. —comentó Tai acomodando un mechón castaño tras la oreja de la mujer. —Supongo que estás satisfecha con los tratamientos que realizas para la voz.

Ella recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio y observó el cielo negro que cubría todo a su paso, siendo el único halo de luz a la madre luna en lo alto. Sonrió.

— Antes creía que cantar lo era todo para mí, que si lo dejaba de hacer, dejaría de existir o algo semejante... —levantó los ojos hacia él. —pero me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada. El cantar sólo es una parte de mí que me hace ser lo que soy, como una característica; sin embargo, seguiré existiendo pasada la operación, pudiendo o no volver a cantar porque... Porque mi voz no me hace ser quien soy; yo hago a mi voz lo que quiero que sea y si no vuelvo a cantar, pues un gran talento se perderá, pero no me rendiré. —Se irguió cuando las personas fueron vociferando una cuenta regresiva desde el número diez; miró a Tai a los ojos y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del hombre, deleitándose con la manera en que él la miraba, como podía sentirse realmente única delante de aquellos ojos oscuros, como él no podía dejar de mirarla ni de hallar en ella a alguien cuya belleza no terminaba con el exterior que enseñaba. Se acercó hacia él y unió su frente a la suya, logrando que la punta de sus narices se tocaran.

— Me alegra oírte diciendo eso, Mimi... —susurró Tai, mirándola a los ojos. —No perderé la fe en ti y me alegra saber que tú no lo haces tampoco.

Sus ojos se humedecieron, incapaces de creer que tenía todo lo que necesitaba delante de ella y no lo notó hasta pasado tantos años. Cerró los ojos y cuando el "Feliz Año Nuevo" resonó con furor y bombardeos a su largo y ancho, ambos unieron sus labios con la calidez que encontraban en el otro.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**¡Espero que te haya gustado, Sthefynicee! Y por supuesto a todos los lectores :D háganme saberlo por medio de sus bellísimos comentarios! **

**Me despido deseándoles un buen resto de jornada 3**


End file.
